Talk:L: Change the WorLd (novel)
Where can I download the book? Где можно эту книгу скачать? 13:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Привет. Я изучаю русский язык. :) Попробуйте поиск Google (Гугл). Есть места, чтобы найти его в Интернете на английском, но я не думаю, что я должен опубликовать их здесь. Я купил мою книгу дешево на Amazon (Амазон). Я надеюсь, это поможет. - Евер :Translation: :Q: Where can I download the book? :A: Try a Google search. There are places to find the book online in English, but they probably shouldn't be posted here. I bought my copy cheap on Amazon. I hope this helps. Ever Ending (talk) 09:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You replied to a six year old discussion :/ Munchvtec (talk) 15:55, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah :/ But downloading books online is something I do, too, so it's probable that others have wondered the same. Maybe someday it'll be noticed by and helpful to someone else. Ever Ending (talk) 18:40, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I thought it was common knowledge. Well in any case there's this. Also this and you can look here. Hope this helps as well. There are sites i have seen where you can download the book but i haven't tried them Here's a link. I own a physical copy that i bought at a Barnes and Nobel. Munchvtec (talk) 20:21, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Mistakes Two notes about some of the mistakes that were listed: *“unfocused” was not mispelled; “unfocussed” is simply an alternate spelling of the word *it said “pirates” was spelt as “piratess”. I do not own the book, so I must ask, was there more than one pirate? A piratess is a female pirate, so, if the book was refering to a singular, female pirate, then “piratess” would not be a mistake -Mikazuki (talk) 15:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) L's only friend I remember in the anime L tells Light that he is L's only friend, but the creator says that he is probably lying. But in this book, he brings up Light as his only friend like twice to Maki. I could understand why he would say this to Light: Maybe to get him to trust him better or something, but why would he say that to Maki, who has no idea who Light is? : "What are you thinking about, Ryuzaki?" : "I was thinking about my only friend." : "Did that broken watch belong to him?" : "Yes." '' ::::: Mai Is Me (talk) 22:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that is very safe to say that books and anime have notorious differences, so at least to me, it looks like Light is considered an actual and true friend by L in this continuity. ~The Maverick 013'' 23:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect information ''l did not have 272 days to live, as it says in the trivia. '' the book states 272 days in order to give the reader a timeline. 272 days before his death, l works with naomi and raye. Then kira appears and l is about to be interested in that case... then in the next chapter the final countdown begins. Kira has just died and l has 23 days. He decides to change the world... therefore, this page should be edited this way, in order to clear to clear the confusion... RomeoRomeo (talk) 21:20, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you're correct and the 272 days is part of the same countdown to L's death from writing his name in the Death Note. I'll double check later, but I'll go ahead and remove it. - KylaraE (talk) 22:21, September 13, 2017 (UTC)